


A Sleepless Knight

by Liv_andletdie



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Tension, F/M, I suppose, awkward fluff, awkward teens, but also fluffy, first time sharing a bed, so so awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_andletdie/pseuds/Liv_andletdie
Summary: Sequel to my other fic "Die by the Blade" Link takes Zelda up on her offer, making things very difficult for the both of them





	A Sleepless Knight

_Oh great Goddesses what do I do? Why did I say that?_ Zelda paced around the small sleeping area she shared with Link. Her burst of confidence at winning their little duel had since worn off, leaving her nervous and anxious. She had made it into the house, up the stairs, and into her nightclothes before the reality that she had asked Link to share a bed with her finally sunk in. 

She asked Link to share a bed with her. 

_Link._

Another wave of nerves hit her at the sound of the front door opening. Link’s heavy footsteps seemed to make the ground shake. She perched herself on the edge of the bed, waiting for him to make his way to the stairs. She heard him pause, probably taking a moment to rid himself of his shoes. Her heart started thumping painfully against her ribcage. 

_Why am I so nervous?_ She questioned, playing with the fraying ends of the blanket, _we’re just going to be sleeping. That’s it, nothing else._ She tried to calm her racing heart as he walked up the stairs, each footstep adding to the pounding in her head. 

She could tell him she’d changed her mind, that she didn’t want to share a bed with him, that it made her uncomfortable. She’d be well within her right to retract the invitation. Instead she could offer that they swap beds. She’d sleep on the floor, she didn’t mind. 

_He’d mind_ The little voice in the back of her head told her. _Not the changing your mind part, he’d understand that. The bed swapping part. There is no way he’ll let you sleep on the floor._ She bit back a groan, Link was always so selfless even when it was a detriment to his own health. He’d argue with her, she knew, he’d insist that if she didn’t want to share the bed with him then he would happily sleep on the floor. She couldn’t let him do that. 

She wouldn’t. 

Link’s head became visible as he neared the top of the stairs, his gaze a million miles away. Zelda shifted on the top of the bed, trying to get comfortable. He didn’t say anything, only moved towards the pallet on the floor where he kept his night clothes. She turned her head, giving him some privacy as he undressed. 

It wasn’t unusual for him to change infront of her, in the months spent living together it had become commonplace. The house had really only been built to accommodate one and so everything they did, they did in close quarters. They gave each other their privacy when needed (Link sometimes left the house entirely when it came to Zelda getting dressed) 

However it was different tonight. There was something in the air, a cautious, nervous atmosphere. Link was going slowly, taking his time. Zelda worried that he was stalling, that he didn’t want to sleep next to her, that maybe the idea repulsed him! _Wait. Why am I so upset by that? Wasn’t I just trying to find an excuse NOT to sleep next to him? I’m so confused._

Link carried on, seemingly oblivious to the Princess’s inner turmoil. He stripped himself of his training clothes, leaving him in his underwear. He was painfully aware that the Princess was right behind him, sitting in bed staring out at the window. 

Just because he’d gotten used to undressing in her presence, didn’t mean that he was entirely comfortable with the unmarried Crown Princess and future Queen of Hyrule being in close proximity to an undressed man. Especially if said undressed man was him. 

Quickly pulling on the worn trousers and shirt he’d found at the shrine of resurrection, covering himself almost completely. He pulled his hair free from the tie, his hand instinctively going to shake the blonde tresses free. He stood, facing the wall, breathing deeply to calm himself. An old Sheikah exercise Paya had reminded him about to aid with meditation and focus. 

Turning around he saw her, perched on the bed. Her long blonde hair flowing over her shoulders. She’d opened the window, the light breeze and the autumn air chilling the room and causing the candle on the desk to flicker. She wasn’t facing him, but he could clearly see the way her shoulders shook slightly, the way her thin nightgown hung from her frame. _I’ll need to get her something warmer as the winter gets closer_ he thought to himself, clearing his throat lightly to signal that he was decent. 

She turned to look at him, her bright emerald eyes almost glowing in the dim candle light. Her face was flushed from the cold. Her nose, cheeks, and the tips of her ears had all turned an adorable shade of pink. She let out a soft sigh at the sight of him standing there, beside the bed. 

_I’m screwed_ he thought. Swallowing the lump in his throat he turned his eyes to look at the sleeping pallet on the floor. It had been his bed for over 6 months, and it had served him well. A few sore muscles were nothing to him, it was luxury compared to sleeping on the road. It may not have been comfortable but it was certainly a fair sight better than hiding from Bokoblins and Moblins. 

Yet as he looked at the soft blankets, he realized he really didn’t want to sleep on the floor again. Especially not when there was a perfectly good bed right there, and a perfectly willing Princess to share it with. 

Looking up at her again, he saw a slight glimmer of hesitation behind her eyes. Her pink lip being teased between her teeth and she hugged her knees to her chest, the sight caused his heart to stop. 

“I’m happy sleeping on the floor” he said, noticing immediately how she frowned. Almost as if she was disappointed that he wouldn’t share her-his-bed with her. 

“It’s not fair” she mumbled, hand moving from her knees to play with the covers, picking at threads “It’s your bed. I could always-” 

“No” He cut her off. He knew what she would say _“I can always sleep on the floor” no way Zelda._ “You’ve been working really hard lately, you should take the bed” 

“You’ve been working hard too” she protested. She moved so she was kneeling on the bed, shuffling so she was close to where he stood. He felt his heart stop as she drew close to him, her chest next to his, her lips so close. “You either sleep in the bed and I sleep on the floor or we share” 

She crossed her arms over her chest. It was clear that the discussion was over. Part of him, the hormonal teenage part of him, felt secretly please that she had been so insistent. That she had given him an excuse to sleep next to her. The other part of him, the rational proud Knight that served the King of Hyrule, was not to secretly dreading her ultimatum. 

He didn’t want her to sleep on the floor… but the alternative was…. _Oh holy Goddess help me_ He still hadn’t recovered from the incident outside. The way she had sat on him was going to haunt him for months to come. 

“Okay” he sighed and her heart stopped. _This is it_ she panicked _This is where he kicks me out of the bed because he doesn’t want to share with me. Because the very idea makes him uncomfortable._

“Scootch over your Highness” _Wait… what?_ “It’s a small bed so we’ll have to huddle together. You can have the side next to the window if you want” 

She hadn’t expected him to give in so easily. She’d been prepared for him to argue with her a bit more, to have to defend her decision to share his own bed with him. But instead she found him readily agreeing with her. 

“O-okay” she said, moving to lie on her back next to the wall. She felt the mattress dip as he sat down next to her. He pulled the covers back, sliding under them to lie on his back next to her. _He wasn’t lying_ she thought, suddenly lamenting the lack of wriggle room _It is a small bed. Maybe it’s… too small._

Link didn’t seem to mind the lack of room, but the feeling of Zelda pressed against him, from shoulder to toe, was going to make it difficult to sleep that night. Letting out a deep sigh he turned so he was lying on his side, facing the stairs. Zelda seemed to relax into the slight extra room he had left her with. 

“Do you want me to close the window” she asked, suddenly desperate to fill the deafening silence he had left her with. Even though silence is generally conducive to one’s sleeping environment. 

“I’m okay Your Highness. You can keep it open if you want” He replied. His back was facing her but his voice made it clear that he was still very much awake. She was quiet for a few moments, his words settling into the thick air around them. 

“Well I think I’m going to close it” she said, shifting to kneel on the bed and close the window. Her sudden movement jostled the mattress. Any attempt to fall asleep suddenly foiled as she clambered to lean over the window sill, reaching to pull the window pane closed. He turned his head to see what she was doing, instantly regretting it. 

From his angle lying below her, he could see her shapely rear as she bent over. The thin fabric of her nightie draped over her hips caused his heart to race, his blood rushing both to his cheeks and to …. Another part of his anatomy he wished not to name. 

His mouth went dry as he stared at her. Admiring the way the candle light shone against her skin. _This is wrong_ he told himself, not moving from his position gazing at her _This is very wrong. I should look away… I should… I really should look away._ The soft click of the window sliding into place jostled him from his thoughts. Alerting him to the fact that she would be turning around soon. 

Quickly, and guiltily, he rolled over. He buried his face in his pillow… the pillow he shared with Zelda. Trying to control his breathing as he felt the mattress dip, he pulled the covers over his shoulder. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to trick his body into thinking he was sleepy. 

“Is that okay?” Zelda asked, her soft voice knocking him breathless when he realized just how close she was. She was lying on her side, facing his back. Her warm breath ghosting over the skin at the back of his neck. Despite the heat he now felt, goosebumps rose over his skin. 

“Y-yeah” he muttered, struggling to get his words out. What with the feel of her so close to his back, her soft even breaths causing his ears to flick. The image of her, bent over the windowsill wouldn’t leave him, even as he shut his eyes. “It’s great” 

She let out a breathy laugh, obviously happy that she hadn’t made him uncomfortable. The sound only added to his uncomfortable predicament. He tried not to think about her, laid out in the bed behind him, her thin nightie bunching up over her hips, her long golden hair fanned out behind her. Every inch the goddess she was born to be. 

_That’s sacrilegious!_ He scolded himself, lifting the blanket to his lips to bite on it softly _and even if it wasn’t, she’s still the Princess. The Princess of Hyrule…. Oh goddesses the Princess of Hyrule is in my bed!_

Another of her soft sighs sounded behind him, causing his thoughts to drift again. The respectful part of his brain quickly pulled him back into line. He ran through different ways to fall asleep, desperate to relax, for a moment of freedom from this torture. 

_I could count sheep, I could do those breathing exercises Paya walked me through, I could turn around, take Zelda in my arms and- NO WE’RE NOT DOING THAT WHAT THE HECK BRAIN!?_

The mattress moving, shifting beneath her weight drew his attention. She had grown tired of lying on her side, the mattress proving to not be as comfortable as she first thought. She rolled onto her back, resting her hand on her stomach. Letting out a heavy sigh she tried to relax herself, the night air slowly becoming quite warm. She’d only closed the window because she was worried about it becoming too cold. 

Link’s head was taking up most of the pillow making it difficult for her to get comfortable. She silently lamented the fact that he was bigger than her, and so he took up much more room in the bed than she expected him too. _I should have thought this through_ she sighed, shifting so her knees were pointing upwards, the blanket pulling off of his shoulders slightly. 

It still wasn’t comfy enough. She shifted again, moving to face the wall. It still wasn’t right but it was better than before. Except now her head was nowhere near the pillow. _Why is this such a chore?!_ She thought to herself, moving so her head rested against the pillow. Link was silent, probably asleep, _How does he do it?_ She moved her arm to rest below the pillow, cushioning her head at the same time. She thought she’d found a comfortable position but after about 5 minutes her hand began to feel numb, pins and needles pricking at her fingertips. 

Wrenching her hand out from under the pillow, she shifted so she was lying on her back again. She began flapping her hand, trying desperately to get some feeling back into the limb. Her flapping caused the bed to shift, rocking the mattress and her seemingly peaceful bed partner. 

“Come on” she muttered to herself, unaware that she’d spoken out loud. She continued shaking her hand. Feeling was slowly returning as she flexed her fingers. She was so focused on her hand that she didn’t notice Link moving in the bed beside her. 

“Your Highness” he said, his voice half muffled by the pillow. She jumped at the sound of his voice, turning her head sharply to see him staring at her in the dim light. He’d moved so he was lying on his side facing her. She felt breathless at the look in his deep blue eyes. “Is something the matter?” he asked. 

Her throat suddenly went dry. _He’s so close_ she realized, if she wanted to she could simply lean in and… no she couldn’t. He’d asked her a question. 

“N-no” she whispered, suddenly aware that they should be asleep “nothing’s the matter. I’m alright I promise” he didn’t seem convinced. His eyebrow rose at her statement, his eyes held a questioning glint. 

“Really?” he said “so why do you keep moving?” 

She felt a blush colour her cheeks. She hadn’t been aware that he’d noticed or that she was bothering him. He’d stayed completely silent during the whole thing. She couldn’t move her eyes from his piercing gaze, the deep blue prompting her to tell him the truth. 

“I couldn’t get comfortable” she admitted, seeing him nod his head slightly as if he expected that. She was about to continue, to apologise for keeping him awake when a strong arm reached out and wrapped around her. All the air left her lungs as he held her too him. Her back pressed firmly against his chest. 

“L-Link?!” she breathed, surprised at his sudden action. The feel of his chest, warm against her back, caused her cheeks to burn. She was suddenly thankful that he couldn’t see her face. “W-what are you doing?” she asked, feeling her heartbeat pound against her ribs. 

“You couldn’t reach the pillow” he said, matter of factly “This way we can share. If you’re uncomfortable you can tell me” She shook her head, finding it both surprising and confusing that she didn’t mind his holding her like he was. His arms wrapped around her were comforting, and his presence at her back, so much closer than he used to be, was an almost familiar sensation. _I could fall asleep like this_ she thought, her head settling against the pillow. 

She felt her heartbeat calm, as she relaxed in his arms. Completely unaware of how her bedmate felt in that moment. 

Link’s heart raced against his chest. He’d been fighting with himself about what to do. He couldn’t just let her be uncomfortable all night, and the constant twisting and turning would have made it difficult for him to sleep too. He had to be up early to do the morning hunt. His more rational side, the side that told him which cliffs would be too tall to climb, had told him to simply move his head. His impulsive side, the side that told him to climb the cliffs anyway and eat dubious food, told him to hold her so she wouldn’t be able to move. 

He’d let his impulsive side win out. 

It had worked out in his favour however, as the Princess went still in his arms. Finally finding a comfortable position to rest in. Yet it hadn’t been as fortuitous as he had expected it to be. His impulsive side rarely thought things through, he’d end up getting sick or fall off cliffs if he listened to it too much. 

But this seemed infinitely worse than falling off of a cliff. 

Moving his hips so they were angled towards the ceiling, he loosened his grip on the Princess. _That was a terrible idea_ he thought to himself, brushing his nose against the back of her neck _truly terrible._ Zelda stirred slightly, her back leaning more against his chest. The air was becoming uncomfortably hot, _It’s unusual for nights to get so warm in the mountains_ he remarked to himself, trying to ignore that the source of the heat might be the two of them. 

Pulling the blanket over the two of them, trapping the warm air. He tried to relax. The pounding of his heart had lessened slightly. He didn’t want to admit it, but it was nice sharing a bed with someone. And this was certainly more comfortable than sleeping on the floor. Another relaxed sigh escaped the Princess as he settled against her, making sure to keep his lower half directed away from her. 

_I know what I’m like_ he reasoned _And I don’t want to make this awkward in the morning._

Closing his eyes, he let sleep cover him. All thoughts of morning drifting away like smoke from a candle. He was utterly relaxed.   
\---  
That was until he was rudely awoken by an elbow in the face. 

“Ow” he mumbled, opening his eyes to see Zelda sliding out of his hold. The room was much darker, the candle having burned down in the time they were asleep. However the sun wasn’t up, the night sky visible through the window was inky and thick, not even stars could penetrate it. He realised, with a groan, that Zelda had woken him up way too early. Which was saying something considering most days he awoke at the crack of dawn. 

“Sorry” she whispered, as if that could prevent him from waking fully. “I’m so sorry, I just …. Uhh I needed to… well I-”

“What’s the matter Princess?” he asked, lifting his head from the pillow. She looked adorable in the half light, hair mussed up from sleep, her nightie hanging off of one shoulder, the soft pink blush that covered her cheeks. _Damn me_ he cursed shifting himself so he was leaning on his elbows. 

“I… I was trying to get a glass of water. I’m sorry I woke you” she sounded genuinely apologetic, her tone causing his heart to bleed for her. He watched as she tucked her hair behind her ear, her eyes burning holes in the bed cover over her knees. She looked like she was about to cry. 

“It’s alright” he murmured, sitting up straight next to her. “I wasn’t even sleeping properly anyway” A small soft smile blossomed on her lips and his heart raced. “I-I can get you that glass of water if you want” She nodded slightly, her hair shimmering in the dim light. He hated that he couldn’t see her that well, and he supposed that she wasn’t too fond of the darkness either. “I can light another candle as well if you need” 

“I would like that thank you” her voice, still sleepy, sounded like music to his ears. She watched as her swung his legs over the side of the bed, standing up and making his way down the stairs. The sound of his footsteps slowly retreating was both comforting and terrifying to the young Princess. 

Moving so she was sitting upright, cross legged, in the bed she waited for him to return. She’d been sleeping so peacefully, his arms had felt so comforting and so right wrapped around her. If it hadn’t had been for her nightmare she would have slept all the way through till morning. 

She blamed the warmth of the bed, the heat must have reminded her of her 100 year battle. A century surrounded by hot, stinking, putrid malice. She’d awoken, fearful and panicked. Link’s arms had been a comfort as she slept, but waking up she’d felt trapped. It hadn’t been his fault, and it was her bad for elbowing him in the nose. 

_I thought I was over this_ she cursed _he must think I’m so stupid. Wanting a drink of water at this hour!_

She heard him rummage around in the storage area under the stairs, looking for a spare candle to light up the room. _He’s so sweet_

His footsteps on the stairs calmed her racing heart. She watched for his blonde head to pop up over the floorboards. His figure, shrouded in darkness, was a comforting and familiar sight. She watched as he made his way over to the desk, placing down what she assumed was the water she had asked for. 

A bright light near the desk caused her to squint her eyes. Link set the now freshly lit candle on the desk next to the burnt out one. The orange flame dancing in air bathed the desk and Link in it’s bright glow. She watched as a small happy smile found it’s way to his eyes, his long blonde hair shining in the light. A hand came up to tug on the collar of his shirt, he cleared his throat, looking her directly in the eye. 

“Princess… do you mind if… it’s just it’s quite warm in here now” He was nervous, his eyes dropping to stare at the bed spread. It took her an embarrassingly long time to figure out what he was asking her. _Do you mind if I take my shirt off?_

_Do I mind?_ She thought to herself _Do I mind? Of course I mind! I’m the Princess! It would be downright scandalous to share a bed with a half naked man! It would be preposterous! Do I mind? Do I mind!?_

“No I don’t mind” 

A weight seemed to lift from his shoulders as he tugged his shirt off over his head. He threw the garment on top of the pallet and Zelda was struck by the way the light caught his skin. 

_By Hylia_ she prayed tracing the way the dancing candle light cast shadows across his chest. The warm orange glow catching on the bumps and trails of his myriad of scars. She watched as they criss crossed over his skin. It was impossible to tell which ones were from their time together before the Calamity, and which ones were new. Given to him in his battles to appease the divine beasts. 

He picked up the glass, handing it to her as he crawled back under the covers. The air feeling cooler without his shirt on. Zelda drank readily, struck by her now intense thirst. Link laid his head on the pillow, laying on his side as he had been before they awoke. Zelda was tempted to reach down and run her fingers through his hair. Urbosa used to comb her hair when she was tired or sad, she wondered if it would offer the same comfort to Link. 

Finishing her water, leaned over him to place the empty glass on the bedside table. Link, felt the mattress move under her weight, opening his eyes to a glorious view of her chest, flushed pink with the heat. 

_Come on Hero have some restraint!_ He cursed himself, trying to bury his face into the pillow. Zelda seemed oblivious to his plight, leaning over him to push the glass further onto the table. She didn’t want it to fall in the middle of the night. The sound would most surely wake them up, and they were both barefoot so the chances of getting glass lodged in the souls of their feet was greatly increased. 

“Princess” he sighed, face hidden by the soft pillow “I’ll move the glass” 

“No I’ve got it” she reassured him, Leaning further. Her weight balanced precariously on one hand. Link was very worried that she would fall _that would be something out of a bad romance story_ he lamented, imagining her landing on top of him. It would be awkward and farcical and altogether not something he wanted to deal with so late at night. 

Wanting to avoid an incident he reached out his arm, his hand brushing against hers and he pushed the glass further onto the bedside table. She seemed pleased with their progress, moving to lie back down against the soft mattress. 

Link fell asleep almost instantly after that. His deep even breaths ghosted against the back of her neck. Zelda had moved to lie on her side facing the wall. It had been a comfortable position before but now…. Something didn’t feel right. 

She wanted him to hold her, she realized as she wrapped her arms around herself. She wanted Link to hold her, to wrap his arms around her, to rest his head against hers on the small pillow they shared. 

And yet, even though he lay close to her, there seemed to be a valley between them. The distance she had once craved now made her feel cold and alone. 

Rolling over to face him, the tip of her nose barely brushing against his. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears as she realized just how close she was to him. He lay asleep, his soft even breaths fanning against her face. _He looks so relaxed_ she thought _so calm, it would be cruel to wake him up now._ Her heart sinking and guilt settling into her chest she moved to roll over again, to face away from him when a gentle hand slipped around her wrist. 

She looked down at his hand, his thumb tracing against the skin at her wrist. His eyes opened slightly, his exhaustion clear in the deep blue depths. He was looking right at her, tracing the way the candle like shone against her skin, her round cheeks turning pink under his soft gaze. 

“Your Highness” he said, his sleepy voice sending shivers down her spine “are you alright?” 

Her heart raced at his kind words, the feel of his hand against her wrist was distracting. She found herself relax into his touch, moving slightly closer to him on the bed. She nodded, her nose rubbing against his. 

“I will be I just couldn’t sleep, I’m sorry if I woke you” she said, keeping her voice low. He smiled slightly, his face lighting up and causing her heart to stop in it’s tracks. 

“It’s okay” he sighed, pulling her hand towards his chest. “Why are you awake?” 

It was strange, how only hours before she had been brainstorming excuses to avoid sharing a bed. Terrified of being so close to him. It was highly improper for the two to share a bed, she’d panicked about how her reputation would suffer if anyone were to find out. She’d neglected to remember the year spent living together, sharing their space, their food. The domesticity had become commonplace and now, so close to him, she realized she had no reason to be scared. 

“Can you hold me?” she asked, her hand tucking a strand of his hair out of his eyes “the way you did before” The warmth in his eyes made her feel safe, secure as he lifted his arm and pulled her against his chest. Her rested her head below his chin, her arm draped over his waist. 

A soft noise left the back of his throat, an unspoken question. The Princess knew him well enough to understand him. _Is this okay?_ He’d asked, his hand laying softly on her back. She felt a scar against his hip, the raised skin sensitive to her touch. He understood her response, as silent as he used to be. 

_It’s more than okay, thank you._  
\---  
The morning came as a surprise to the young Knight. 

The sun streaming through the window, casting perfect squares of light against the hard wooden floor, was harsh to his eyes. He was used to it however, having woken up to the crack of dawn before. But it wasn’t the early dawn that surprised him. 

At first he was confused about the pressure on his chest. The weight that settled over his left side, his arm and leg trapped, pinned down against the mattress. The second thing that confused him was the lack of blanket. It had been kicked off in the middle of the night, draping over his lower legs. The third surprise came in the form of soft breath against his neck. 

He almost jumped out of his skin when he realized who was doing that breathing. 

Memories of the night before flooded into his mind (oh the irony of being able to remember in such painfully clear detail) The training duel out in the garden, the way they had landed, her hips swaying as she left after offering him a space in her bed. The way she had looked, perched on top of the sheets waiting for him, the way she hung over the windowsill to close the window, the way she felt in his arms. 

The Princess of Hyrule asking him to hold her. 

The very same Princess who was know draped over his bare chest, a long leg settled over his thigh, her arm resting on his right shoulder. 

_Shit_

He needed to move. He needed to get up and dressed and prepare breakfast. But to do that he would need to wake her up. And to wake her up, he decided, would be a crime against the goddess. 

Trying to slowly slide his shoulder out from under her, desperate not to disturb her slumber, he found himself facing a new problem. Zelda shifted against him, her leg brushing against the juncture of his thigh. 

_Shit_

He muffled the noise that threatened to leave his throat. A morning condition he hadn’t dared to think about until now, was now suddenly making itself known and present. She moved closer to him, clinging to the warmth that was escaping in the chilled morning air. 

_Well crap. What was it I said about not making this awkward in the morning?_

**Author's Note:**

> People wanted a part two, I'm just sorry it took me so long to finish. I hope it was sufficiently awkward and fluffy <3


End file.
